Freezing
The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, thereby lowering the temperature. Sub-power of Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Thermal Manipulation. Variation of Energy Generation. Opposite to Heat Generation. Not to be confused with Water Solidification. Also Called * Cold Generation * Flash Freezing * Temperature Reduction Capabilities The user can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning they effectively make things colder, ranging from slightly chilly levels to absolute zero. Applications * Frostbite ** Shattering * Frozen Surface * Ice Aura * Ice Blast Variations * Atmospheric Freezing * Ice Touch * Ultimate Freeze Associations * Absolute Zero Inducement * Cold Air Manipulation * Cold Energy Manipulation * Cold Manipulation * Cold Weather Manipulation * Cryo-Phasing * Cryogenic Blood * Cryokinetic Combat * Ice Manipulation * Solidification * Thermal Manipulation Limitations * Generates only cold, not Ice. * High temperatures like fire, magma and heat negate/reduce this power. * May have limited range, including touch only. Known Users Comics Live Television Video Games Known Objects *Freeze Ray (Science Fiction) *Freeze Guns (DC Comics) *The Cold Gun (DC Comics) * The Ice Beam (Metroid Series) * The Spy-Cicle (Team Fortress 2) *Cryolator (Fallout 4) *Endothermic Blaster (Overwatch) *Hie Hie no Mi (One Piece) *Liquid Nitrogen Gun (Ratchet & Clank 3) *Freeze Mod (Ratchet & Clank Deadlocked) *Nitro Reaper (Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction) *CyroMine Glove (Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time) Gallery Captain Cold.PNG|Captain Cold (DC Comics) using his ice power after becoming a metahuman. File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) forming ice claws by freezing atmospheric moisture. File:Sapphire ice.gif|Sapphire (Steven Universe) can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. File:Mahapadma.png|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using her Mahapadma to extend her ice abilities to freeze time and space. It's taxing nature allows her to do it only once a day. Tracy_tries_to_save_Micah(2).JPG|Tracy (Heroes) freezes an entire parking garage at Union Station. Baphon.jpg|Baphon (Angel & Faith) possesses a void in the center of his chest that freezes any material it comes into contact with. Ludlowfree.jpg|Ludlow (Charmed) freezes Tyler. Piper Freezing.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) uses her power to encase Leo Wyatt in ice. Ice_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) detonating a Ice Bomb. Nievess3.png|Nieves (Los Protegidos) Can freeze anything using her hands. Queen of Ice H.png|Queen of Ice (Valkyrie Crusade) can freeze anything eternally. Icicle H.png|Icicle (Valkyrie Crusade) is the angel of ice, and can freeze virtually anything, such as entire towns and could even accidently freeze the entire world solid. PK Freeze.gif|Kumatora (Mother) uses PK Freeze. DIO(2).png|After becoming a vampire, Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) gained various powers... DIO.png|...including the power to freeze people's bodies by touching them. Mei.png|Mei (Overwatch) can turn things to ice with her freezing gun. File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_ice_time.gif|With Hie Hie no Mi powers, Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) can use Ice Time to freeze target... File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_ice_age.gif|...and Ice Age to instantly freeze the ocean. File:Brook_freezing_slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) can freeze enemies by combining his attacks with the cold air from the dead. Sub-Zero Kori Blade.jpeg|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) is infamous for his ability to freeze people. Invel Freezing.png|Invel Yura (Fairy Tail) is the "purest" ice mage which he doesn't create things out of ice, but simply freezes anything he wishes, even ice itself. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) uses Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief to create a winter blizzard that can freeze entire continent. Shoto Freezing.gif|Shoto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) can drastically lower temperatures, and freeze anything he touches with the right side of his body. File:Cirno_Youkai_of_the_Ice.jpg|Cirno (Touhou Project) the Unnatural Chill... File:Cirno_Unnatural_Chill.jpg|... Ice Fairy of the Lake. Ice Carnation.png|Dan Ah-An (God of High School) borrows the power from a war deity to manipulate ice and freeze objects. Elsa (Frozen).gif|Elsa (Frozen) can use her powers to generate ice and freeze water. Mizore-ownage.jpg|Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) freezing multiple plant monsters. Killer Frost Ice Spikes.gif|Killer Frost (DC Comics) Video File:Heroes Powers - Freezing Cryokinesis (all scenes)|Tracy Strauss (Heroes) File:Emma's powers|Emma Gilbert (H2O: Just Add Water) File:X-men Bobby (iceman)|Iceman (X-Men) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Air-Based Abilities